


Doctor's Visit

by Luke_2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Doctor/Patient, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_2020/pseuds/Luke_2020
Summary: Connor had to get his first prostate exam. He wasn't nervous - well, maybe a little. He only thought it would make things a bit awkward between him and his primary care and that's it. Turns out that she was out for the day and a 'Dr. Anderson' was filling her place.Connor was near praying that this Anderson was also a woman, for probably the opposite reason to most guys.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174





	1. Don't Embarass Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I got off on this idea for a long time. Just decided to write it today. Let me know if y'all want more of my smut fantasies.

Connor checked in and sat in the waiting room. He was getting a physical today for college. He wasn’t nervous, he had no fear of the doctors or needles. In fact, he much rather get his blood drawn than let Nines try to pierce his lip again… emphasis on tried.

The only problem Connor had was that he was going to get a damn prostate exam. He shook his head. It’s no big deal, Dr. Kara Williams will just do the simple procedure as she has done to dozens of other patients and then he’d get a clean bill of health and signed paperwork. Soon Connor’s name was called. It startled him as it was his first time at the doctor’s when they were actually on time.

The nurse took his temperature (Thanks Covid..), height, weight, blood pressure and asked him a plethora of questions. Once he was all settled, the nurse left and he was to wait for Dr. Williams. Before the nurse left, he turned around.

“Oh, and Dr. WIlliams is out today. Dr. Anderson will be filling in for her. Is that alright?” they asked. 

Connor swallowed hard. Great. Someone else will be shoving their hand up his ass. “Yes, that’s fine.” It really wasn’t. Connor put his head in his hands and sighed. At least things won’t be awkward between him and his primary care physician. Still, he’d much rather have the kind woman with a nice smile give his exam because Connor well… well would be in much more control of his body.

Connor drummed his fingers on the side of the chair. Dr. Anderson could be female as well, there was no presumptions until they walked through the door. Speak of the devil… an older man with gray hair pulled back and some strands loose entered the room. He had on a pair of glasses and a typical lab coat.

Connor was fucked.

“Hello, Mr. Arkait. My name is Doctor Anderson,” he reached out his hand. Connor took it and couldn’t help but notice how large and calloused they were compared to his thin fingers and soft skin. “And today’s just a bunch of exams, right?” 

Connor squeaked out a ‘yes’. Doctor Anderson ran through another set of questions and the poor twink was squirming the whole time. The rough, deep, gravelly voice of the doctor was lighting his veins on fire. 

Then, Dr. Anderson began to look in Connor’s ears. He could feel the heat radiating off of him. He admired every bit of skin he could see close up from his current angle. Then, his eyes were next. Connor forced himself to stare straight ahead. This was so unprofessional of him!

Next up was his mouth, and when Dr. Anderson had him open as wide as he could, Connor felt something start to clench in his lower abdomen. Oh great. The boy tried to be as compliant and professional as he could, even when Dr. Anderson started to listen to his heartbeat and lungs. Even when he was asked to remove his shirt so that he could hear better.

The torture finally ended, and as Dr. Anderson was finishing logging the numbers in, he spoke. “Alright. Time for everyone’s favorite part. The prostate exam. I’m just going to feel it due to you sayin’ that you’re urinating too frequently despite not having a UTI.” Connor swallowed hard. He was already at half mast from being so close and shirtless to him! 

Connor could only numbly nod and turn around. He heard the doc pouring lubricant on his fingers. Connor saved that memory for later. 

“Hey, I know I’m not lookin’ at your bits, but I need your pants a bit lower there, kid.” 

“I- umm. I… I-Yeah… I can do that. Just s-so you know I k-kinda got… got a… situation?” he stammered out like a fucking idiot. He was waiting for a sound of disgust, maybe to be asked to reschedule, or take care of it in the bathroom. Instead, he heard a hearty chuckle.

“Well, The female staff have to deal with these all the time, so I guess it’s my turn. Man, I was havin’ fun today shocking people expecting the hot doc and instead ending up with me. Guess it’s the other way around, huh?” 

Connor just made some sort of noise between a nervous laugh and a moan. At least Dr. Anderson was in good humor about it. His breathing hitched up as he dropped his pants and underwear to give Dr. Anderson better access. 

In the short few seconds it took for the Doctor to walk over, Connor was fully erect. He kept cursing his body, and trying to prepare for what was about to happen. He felt lubed fingers press against his ring of muscle, and he fought back a moan. His legs were shaking ever so slightly as he felt thick fingers enter him.He tried to regulate his breathing.

“That’s it. Just breathe, you’ll be ok.” Doctor Anderson said just as he found Connor’s prostate. It was just too much. That damn voice and the feeling inside his body sent the brunette over the edge. Much too soon Connor released a few hot spurts of his seed onto the exam room floor. A stifled moan broke through him and Connor shut his eyes tight.

He was too embarrassed to look up again. He hung his head in shame while the Doctor felt a bit more into him, and withdrew.

“Well, it seems like everything is working fine. The only I’d recommend is maybe some performance enhancers,” He chuckled and smiled at Connor, who still had his pants around his ankles. “‘S joke, trying to calm you down. I get it, but damn kid good thing you’re already at the doctor because you look like you are going to die of embarrassment.” 

Connor shakily nodded, and then remembered that he’s still half naked. He pulled up his pants and sat back down in the chair. “I-I’m so sorry. I expected Dr. Williams, not y-you.”

Dr. Anderson waved him off. “Like I said, don’t worry. Female staff get hit on all the time, so I’ll just consider this my pension for missin’ out on all that,” He turned away and kept typing. “‘Sides, you’re pretty cute.” 

Connor almost keeled over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets a phone call from none other than the man he's so thirsty for

A couple of days later, and several sessions of thinking about that Doctor, Connor got a phone call. He had caller ID and almost fainted when he saw the name. Hank Anderson. Connor had to calm his breathing before answering the phone.

“H-Hello, this is Connor Arkait speaking,” he spoke slowly.

“Hey, Connor. It’s me, Doctor Anderson.” That gravelly voice rumbled through the speaker. “Anyway, I was kinda rushing your procedure yesterday, and I think I should re-examine you.”

Connor began squirming. Butterflies were nesting in his stomach and his heart was racing. “O-Oh? Are you sure?”

“Yeah, how about 8 pm tomorrow?” 

Connor furrowed his brows. “Doesn’t the clinic close at 6 pm?” 

“Yup” and he popped the P. 

Shifting nervously, Connor asked “Then how would you examine me??”

Dr Anderson - Hank- sighed in the phone. “Do you know what flirting is?” The world froze, and yet sped up all around Connor. Was this happening? Yes, this is happening. “Hello? Was that too forward?”

“Ah- I can do that!” Connor sputtered. “I um… Yeah uh… No one really flirted with m-me. Wouldn’t you get fired for this?” The mere promise of feeling Dr. Anderson’s hands on him made Connor’s little friend stand to attention.

The doctor chuckled. “‘M not your primary care. I can pick you up at around 7:45 and we’ll be at my place at eight. Sounds good?” 

Connor grabbed his crotch subconsciously. “Y-yeah… Hey, can I ask you a f-favor?”

“Sure, what’s up?” Connor bit his lip. 

“Can you wear your doctor gear? I r-really like being taken care of..” Each second Hank didn’t respond made Connor’s heart shatter. It was only three seconds, but damn did it feel long.

“Yeah I can do that, but I don’t need my gear to take good care of you.” If this conversation was face-to-face, Hank would’ve winked. 

“O-Ok, I live at ---------- and.. I’ll see you at eight, tomorrow.” Dr. Anderson confirmed the time, and hung up. Connor realized where his hand was, and withdrew. He covered his red face and wanted to scream.

The next day, Connor couldn’t focus. Dr. Anderson is coming tonight. Connor could very well lose his virginity tonight. Nothing could prepare him for tonight. Eventually, there was a knock on the door to his apartment. He’s here.

Connor opened the door, and was met with blue eyes, pulled back hair, smile lines and crow's feet. “Hello! I-It’s nice to see you again!” Hank chuckled. 

“Nice to see you too, Connor. Now, we should get back to my office to re-do that exam.” Nodding enthusiastically, Connor made his way out of his apartment and into the Doctor’s oldsmobile.

In what felt like hours, they finally made it to Hank’s house. It was better kept on the inside than the outside. Hank even had a dog, but tonight Connor wasn’t worried about that. He stood awkwardly in the living room for a moment, only to be guided into the master bedroom. The twink was twitching with excitement.

“Alright, I’ll get my gloves and lube, and you can strip down for me, please.” Connor obliged all too eagerly. He heard the sound of latex snapping when Hank donned his gloves. “Alright, deep breathes.” 

Connor shuddered as he felt one dripping digit trace his rim. This time, he let himself moan. “That’s it, let yourself relax for once.” Nothing could stop Connor from disobeying those orders. Another lewd moan left him when he felt the finger enter. It was so good, so so good.

“A-Ah! I don’t think I’ll last…” Connor felt Hank massaging his special spot.  
“Sh… It’s ok. You don’t have to. I just need you to relax for me. You’ve been wound up so tight,” he said whilst adding another finger. He gently rocked them back and forth, in and out, all the while Connor was bent over and gripping his sheets.

It was less than a minute before Connor was spewing nonsense out of his mouth. “Ahn! Ahhm sorry I can’t-! I can’t! ‘S to mu -ahhhh-ch!”

Hank ran a gloved hand up and down Connor’s back. “‘S ok. Let go, Con. Just let go.” He punctuated his words with a particularly harsh thrust of his fingers which sent Connor screaming. His hips twitched each time a rope of his cum shot out. Connor never really made too much of a mess, but considering that it was all over his stomach, this time he did. Soon the fingers within him withdrew.

“Feelin’ better baby?” Without a glove on his hand, Hank ran his hand up and down Connor’s back to calm him. 

“Mm hmm. Ah… You never even got the chance to enter me… If you can’t tell yet, I never really lasted long enough for a partner of mine to really go down on me… You can still use my mouth, or… if you’re gentle enough I’ll let you in.” Connor’s answer was a hand on his cheek.

“Tonight is all about you baby. Did you eat earlier? I want to treat you right.”


End file.
